The Untainted Trail
by Brewa
Summary: Technically a crossover, but The Trail as of yet has no section. Rumors say that there is a town called Eden Falls up north, where the fruit isn't mutated and things are still a pleasant green. And anyone can join, be you synth, human, ghoul or mutant. You just have to walk the Untainted Trail. Rated T. UP FOR ADOPTION!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! I know exactly what you are wondering? "Where have you been for the past few months?" Brainstorming, school, and trying to find the computer. I am writing this on my school laptop, and I find this a bit more convenient. The next chapter to many parents is on my mother's one, and we are looking for it. That will be emailed and I will use this one as much as possible. During the summer, the school laptops are turned in for maintenance and I won't be able to use this. Expect fewer updates during summer, as it will be more for brainstorming. Many of you might have a mobile game called "The Trail." It's a frontier game, and if you see someone named Garth and wearing a blue hat, that's me! Anyway, The Trail has no fanfiction section, so this is technically a solely Fallout story, but it's a crossover. This is a prequel, and I need you to figure this out. The main character is completely up to you, so you decide their species, gender, and faction. You could have a synth that escaped and is looking for a new life, or a Legionary looking for sanctuary away from the madness of the Legion. A Brotherhood scribe looking for info, anything. There will be requirements, though. First, no Vault Dweller, Chosen One, Courier, Lone Wanderer or Sole Survivor. That breaks the lore. Second, kind of like Zion, a certain area in the Pacific Northwest was exempt from the bombs. Third, you have to have a basic background. I will provide an example.**

 **Name: Garth Wilkins**

 **Gender: Male**

 **Age: 55**

 **Species: (Human, Ghoul, Synth or Super Mutant) Human**

 **Short background (5 sentences): A former Brotherhood paladin looking for something to do after he was released from active duty, given the honor to keep his power armor. He hears rumors in the Command that say there is a section in the Pacific Northwest that needed mapping and volunteers. He takes his power armor, three hundred caps (chits) and a small pack and leaves. He takes a boat ride, taking 300 chits leaving him with none. He arrives and finds a guide to Eden Falls.**

 **That's it! Send in requests, and the one I like best gets in!**

" _When the bombs fell on October 23, 2077, the world was forever changed. In some ways, for the worse. Instead of crabs that would pinch at your toes we got man sized mirelurks that ate your toes, along with the rest of you. Some people were preparing for the apocalypse decades before it happened. But some people also looked towards the past._

" _Since the days where modern amenities cut out much of the hassle of day to day life, people sought new ways to fill their timetables. Some took to gardening, or reading. Others looked upon the days of the American Civil War and wished they could be a part of that time, and live like they did. These people soon formed groups that would perform historical reenactments of historical events. The Civil War was always at the top of the chain, but Pre-War America would be nothing without another historical event; the Oregon Trail._

" _The Oregon Trail was started when the Louisiana Purchase doubled the size of the America, and after Lewis and Clark had mapped it, people wanted to stake their claim with this new, and fertile land. People hoisted their earthly belongings onto a wagon, and started walking. The trail officially began at Independence, a then town in Illinois. They would buy enough supplies, things they didn't have already, and left. The journey took thousands of lives, but to those who made it, made it big._

" _After the bombs fell, and the nuclear winter had settled, people started hearing rumors about a frontier lifestyle reemerging up around Oregon, Washington and Canada. The Jet peddlers on the Jet Road had claimed that anyone was welcome up there, Ghouls were given equal rights, Humans could live free from raiders, and Super Mutants had rights to a decent education. While many claimed the peddlers were high on their own swill, many had their curiosity get the better of them. Sure enough, there was an old ghoul who called himself Charon and would give you rides to a coast town for 300 caps, or chits as they call it up there. From there, it was only 15 kilometers to a town called Eden Falls._

" _I have ventured up there myself and have seen the beauty of green trees, and normal wildlife. A fruit common to the Pre-War era called an apple, was there in bulk and a fresh, un-mutated fruit is something that has replaced my wildest fantasies. In fact, there was a woman up there that had a way of getting around, and once appeared right in front of me when I closed up my pack. But that, is a story for another day. ED-NA, end recording."_


	2. Chapter 2

**If you are reading this particular chapter, this is because no one has left a request by the 21** **st** **of December. In this case, I will use Garth Wilkins because you already know the story.**

He was getting too old for this. 'Yeah, my last few moments will be spent training squire to actually hit something,' he thought. He was an esteemed Paladin, being around to be a squire about to graduate when the Chosen One as they called them had joined their ranks. He'd even been able to see that Courier fellow everyone was talking about. He had been comfortably retired when they called for someone new to train the squires. 'The things I do for this brotherhood…'

"Squire Anderson!" He shouts loudly. "Why are you handling that plasma rifle?" He had a clear, and high perch, being over six feet tall and the tallest squire barely reaching his elbow. The squire in question had a reputation for being very ambitious, and very crafty. The Brotherhood's scribes have spoken to him in private, that if his obsession of technology does not stop they could have a very capable megalomaniac on their hands.

"I…I, I wanted to feel its weight and see if I could handle it if squires need to defend." He stutters. "If squires are to handle firearms they would handle FIRE, arms and not PLASMA, arms. A standard rifle with armor piercing rounds can take out a deathclaw if need be, and I do not want to see you with anything above the training rifles. Understood?!"

He honestly didn't want to do this anymore. He had done enough for this brotherhood. He had trained over thirty squires, and he yearned for danger. Life in the brotherhood was militaristic, of course, but he needed something to break the monotony. He'd take any chance whatsoever to have something, _anything_ , to do. "Paladin Wilkins! Paladin Wilkins, you are to report to Command immediately!" Yelled a new knight.

'Finally,' he thought, 'something to do.' As he walked the twisting halls with ease, he let his thoughts wander. 'What is so important that it interrupts a squire training session? The only time it was disturbed before was when the base was attacked, and even then there were sirens blaring into the night.' He cast away these thoughts as he entered command.

"Elder McNamara." He said as he saluted. "If I may ask, why have you interrupted the squire training session? The last time it was interrupted was when the base was attacked, yet I hear no sirens." The elder pondered this question with a look of contemplation. Eventually they responded with, "There is a new sector that we need mapped.

"It is around old Washington State, Oregon and Canada. Wastelanders claim that there are green trees. If this is true, we need samples to determine radioactivity and if they are false, still take samples. If this is true, then we have just had a massive boon land in our laps. We will not hesitate to explore it, but we need someone experienced and whose current position may be filled by other members. Paladin Wilkins, I am happy to promote you to Senior Paladin, and primary Cartographer. You will be given an entourage of a sentry bot, a Brotherhood Mr. Gutsy, and an Eyebot." The Elder said with pride.

"I am honored to receive this position. I will execute any orders with pride. What is my primary objective?" He says, pride overtaking any uncertainty in the presence of the elder. His life and the life of his brothers and sisters could be on the line, and he only had one chance to make it work.

"Your power armor has a built in PIP-Boy, does it not? It will do the mapping for you, but you have to defend the bots along with yourself. If rumors are to be believed, there are no ferals there, but the sentry bot and Mr. Gutsy are to impose superiority and the Eyebot has a built in broadcasting camera that is tuned into our monitor frequency. It also has a camera feature that will allow you to take high quality pictures for analyzation. We cannot risk using a Vertibird for fear of having some smart aleck raider shoot it down with a missile. You will have to take the usual way; by foot and boat."


End file.
